


Sisters in Arms

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [131]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Just two girls playing a certain indie game.





	Sisters in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Also safe: Wally, Sammy, Shawn, Thomas

Susie had taken it very poorly when Joey had given Allison the role of Alice Angel. For a long time, she and Allison hadn't spoken to each other. Luckily, however, the two had eventually made up, just days before they quit. From there, they and the others who'd left had gone on to have much better careers. Susie had even gotten married to Sammy.

Currently, the boys were out at a ball game, so Susie and Allison had decided to try a game that Shawn was having trouble with.

"What the hell? Did she just turn into a MOON?"

"Just stay focused." Susie narrowed her eyes in concentration. "And watch out for the saucers."

"You're awfully calm about this," Allison remarked, keeping her own eyes on the screen. "Then again, despite your three day tantrum after you-know-what..."

"Hey, I apologized for that," Susie reminded her. "And I moved on to better things, just like you and everybody else. It was kind of like a really nasty breakup, to be honest--HAH! Take that!"

As the results screen came up, the girls high-fived each other.


End file.
